Moonlight Musings
by mydogisfudge
Summary: One night on the Anduin, the Fellowship ponders their future.
1. Redemption

Disclaimer:  I own none of these characters.  

Author's Note:  This is my first attempt at fan fiction. It is just a stupid idea I couldn't get 

out of my head.  I know my grammar sucks and I hope my spelling is okay.

Moonlight Musings

Legolas sat quietly near the bank of the Anduin listening to the soft lapping of the 

water and the wispy voices of the trees.  He gave a glance to the velvety night sky 

sprinkled with starry diamonds when he heard light footsteps, hobbit steps.

            "Frodo?" he called softly.  For Frodo was the only hobbit likely to miss a night's 

rest.

            "Can I join you?" asked the eldest hobbit.

            "Of course." Smiled Legolas.

            The two sat in silence for a time.  The shore and the trees providing quiet 

company.  Frodo fidgeted some and the decided to speak. 

            "Orcs were Elves once.  Or so Gandalf told me."

            "Orcs were Elves until they were taken by the Dark Lord.  He manipulated them 

into the creatures they are today"

            "If Orcs were Elves, why are they so hideous and clumsy?"

            Legolas's eyes seemed to sadden before he replied. " An Elf's beauty comes from 

their heart.  The most beautiful Elves have the greatest hearts."

            "Then you must have a very good heart." Interjected Frodo.

            Legolas laughed softly before continuing.  "The Dark Lord changed the Orcs by 

changing their hearts.  He implanted intense hatred and burned a lust for destruction and 

death into their hearts.  As their hearts grew ugly so did their physical appearances.  In 

the end they became our shadows.  While Elves are blessed with beauty and grace and we 

love all living things.  Orcs are ugly and hulking and love only destruction."

            "Could an Orcs ever become an Elf again?"

            "I imagine it is possible, if an Orc ever wanted to change and had someone to 

guide it.  If that Orc could regain a heart filled with kindness, then it could return to the 

body of Elf.  However Orcs have such an intense hatred of Elves, they will never desire 

to change.  Now enough questions for tonight, even ring bearers need their rest."

            Legolas rose and accompanied Frodo back to camp.  Unbeknownst to both Elf 

and Hobbit, a third creature had heard their conversation.

            "We may not be Orcses. But maybe we's can be good and plays in the Sssun 

again.  Maybe we's can, precioussss, maybe we's can."  Hissed Gollum into the suddenly 

lonesome night.

~End~

Any reviews would be appreciated, even flames.


	2. Mortality

Disclaimer:  I own none of these characters.  Heck I can't even do them justice in my attempts to write.

            Upon reaching the camp, Frodo went to his bedroll.  Legolas, however, joined Aragorn on his watch.  Aragorn said nothing as Legolas sat down beside him.  They sat a time in silence, the starry sky their ever watching companions.

            "Does it hurt?" Legolas asked abruptly fracturing the peaceful quiet.

            "Does what hurt?" Asked the puzzled Ranger.

            "Death." Answered Legolas.  Silence again enveloped them.  Aragorn unsure of how to continue, Legolas needing answers.

            Before finally replying Aragorn took a deep breath and said.  "I'm not sure I can really answer, I've never died.  But why so curious Legolas, surely your long years provide you with more wisdom than I."

            "Despite all the centuries I've seen, death has been a stranger.  Even in the dangerous forest of Mirkwood.  I haven't often seen death.  The guards, who perished in Gollum's escape, were the first Elves I have ever known to visit the Halls of Mandos.  Then Gandalf fell into the consuming darkness of Moria.  Now I fear death is at hand for us all.  I could not bear to lose another member of the Fellowship.  They are all dear to me, now, especially you."

            "I'll try to continue Legolas but I do not know if I can provide the comfort you seek to hear.  I do not believe any two deaths are the same.  An old man who dies worm in his bed surrounded by loved ones would have a peaceful passing.  While a victim who perishes at the hand of the Dark Lord's servant may face a painful death.  But both souls will find a place of peace and free of pain upon their death.  The pain of their life will be forgotten and only the good memories will join them in their death. At least that is my hope.  For I know not for sure and fear I cannot tell you the answers till I finally discover the truth and then it will be too late."

            "Your words bring me some comfort, Estel.  Yet I fear that I will never understand death nor will I ever accept it.  I will always fear the loss of my companions and those I hold dear.

            "Do not fear Legolas for I do not believe any more of the Fellowship will fall." Said Aragorn.

            Both the Man and Elf took comfort in the words they knew to be hollow.  For no one can face death without fear.  But hope not matter how hollow can always ease dread.  The stars continued their watch, the members of the Fellowship continued to draw breath, and time marched on bearing all the Fellowship save one nearer to their inevitable fate.

~End~

Please review.


	3. Immortality

Disclaimer:  Don't own them.

            Aragorn looked over at the Elf who still sat next to him.  He was quiet and meditative.  Frozen in time, unchanging as a statue.  Time held no meaning; he had countless nights to question the world under wordless but watching stars.

            "Now my friend it is time to turn the tables." Aragorn said, the silence surrounding them shattered like tinkling glass.

            "Turn the tables how?" chuckled the Elf.

            "You have question the curse of Men, now I'll question the curse of elves." Replied Aragorn.

            "Curse of the Elves?" asked a puzzled Legolas.

            "Your immortality.  Elves love living things with a passion Men can never capture.  Yet you live forever and everything you hold dear fades, yet you do not.  You will never fade even as the world crumples around you.  How can you bear the long march of centuries knowing you are trapped here forever?

            "It is strange to hear a mortal call immortality a curse.  Even if he loves the most beautiful of all Elves."

            "I could not bear immortality even if it meant Arwen at my side for eternity.  Even if you were there I could not bear it."

            "Estel you are wise to know it is not a light burden to see all you love fade.  But you miss the good.  I also will se things rebuilt and restored.  I will see the changes an ultimate peace can bring to Middle-Earth.  I do not have to fear for myself and I can place my concern where it is better needed.  I will never fall ill or weak and I will always be able to care for the ones I love.  Sadly I may see the world I once knew and loved fail and crumple but I will se a new one rise in its place just as beautiful in its own way."

            "Still how can you appreciate the small things if you have forever.  In Lorien you lamented that we hand come in winter but you have an endless string of summers and winters in which to walk the woods of Lorien."

            Aye, it may not be the events are places I cherish but the people.  They are never the same twice so I enjoy each moment because it will never come again."

            They sat again in silence watching the shining stars.  The sky was clear and beautiful despite the shadowed lands.  Finally Aragorn spoke again.  " I still do not think I could bear an immortal life."

            "And I could not bear a mortal one.  I think our understanding is limited by our birth.  I will never accept nor understand death.  Nor will you ever accept immortality." Answered Legolas.

            "You're right as usual but it doesn't make the world less complicated." Sighed Aragorn.

            "Of course not but we'll have each other and our friends to help guide us through.  Good night, Estel."  With that Legolas rose and went to his bedroll.  Leaving Aragorn to continue his watch.  Again in silence, and the stars watching all.

~End~

Please review.


	4. Despair

Disclaimer:  None of these characters really belong to me.

Author's Note:  I appreciate all the reviews and I apologize for any mistakes, previous or future.

            Artemis:  Thank you for your very kind reviews and the ideas.

            Whitewolf, Karine, Legolas4me, and Dommieay:  Your reviews were very kind and very much appreciated.

"speech"  'thoughts'

Despair

Boromir lay silently, he heard the mutterings of Aragorn and that dratted Elf.  'The supposed King of Men is more Elf than Man.  How will he ever protect Gondor, if he loves Elves more than Man?  He cannot see the good in Men, he is blinded by his heritage.'  Thought Boromir as he lay still pretending to sleep.  Staring at the starry sky, which seemed to mock him.  So bright and pure, even in dark times, never drawn to the seduction of darkness.

            Then he noticed Merry rise and leave the party.  Aragorn rose to go after him but Boromir quickly got up and signaled to Aragorn to continue his watch.  He followed the Hafling a short distance.  He stood for a time and watched the Hobbit solemnly regard the great river. Then he broke the silence, "What trouble you little one?"

            Merry seemed shocked to see him.  "Ah, Boromir, it is only you."

            'Yes, it is only me. Just plain Boromir, he will never be as noble or clever as Faramir.  He knew everybody, even his father and the people of fair Gondor, saw him as brash bloodthirsty fool.'  Boromir quickly drove away these dark thoughts.  He answered the young hobbit, "You should not wander alone, little one.  It could have been a nasty Orc that caught you unawares."

            "You are right, Master Boromir. Yet I felt the need to clear my head.  I apologize."

            "What thoughts plague you, Master Merry?"  Queried Boromir. 'Do you long for it, do you wish to steal it from your little friend and deliver to Sauron himself?' Again Boromir forced himself to abandon these alarming thoughts.

            "I worry for Frodo and I worry that Pippin and I are just burdens.  I worry that I'll fail my part in the quest."

            "Do not worry, little one.  Frodo is greatly calmed by the presence of his friends.  As for being a burden you hobbits have too fine of hearts to every be burdens."  Boromir did not believe all of his words. 'So even little Merry doubts Frodo's strength.  Frodo will fail, Sauron would win and Gondor would fall.  But if I take it, I can drive Sauron away, and show everyone I deserve the thrown.  Not Aragorn, the Elf-loving fool, not clever Faramir, who had father's favor, and not Denethor, who blindly believed in the Ancient Kings.  I could save Gondor, and all would love him.  All I need is it.' Merry's voice drew him from his thoughts.

            "What did you say, little one?" asked Boromir.

            "I asked you take me to camp, I feel much comforted by your words." This was not the truth. 'I know I am going to fail the fellowship and Frodo.  I failed Pip by letting him come.  We are nothing but baggage.  I am a disgrace to the name Brandybuck.' 

            Boromir seemed to read Merry's thoughts.  "You are not truly comforted, Master Merry.  But believe me if you will, I do see great things for you.  Your heart is valiant.  Come, let us go back to camp."  With these words Merry's heart lightened a degree.  Boromir's did not. 'The Hobbits are gentle and good and I hate to see their sorrow.  But they are weak.  The fate of Middle-Earth belongs elsewhere.  The quest would fail.  Sauron would succeed.  Hobbits were cheerful but weak.  This path was folly.  Aragorn will forsake Men for the Elves.  The Dwarves would hide in their stone halls. Hobbits will fail.'  They reached the camp with Boromir still deep in these sinister thoughts.

            He moved ungracefully to his bedroll.  'I can prevent this misfortunes.  And win the love of Gondor.  Just take it.  Save Gondor.  Stop this doomed quest.  Save Gondor.  Take it.  It cannot reach the Dark Lord.  He must have it or his reward would be the anguished screams of his people.'

            Aragorn watched Boromir.  He could see concern written in his carriage.  'I will speak to Boromir and reassure him of Gondor's future, and my place in it.' However Aragorn could not know that Boromir has fallen head first into a pool of despair and could see no way out, save one.  So Aragorn watched the twinkling stars, while his comrade was haunted by the screams of his people.

~End~

Please Review.


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: Not mine.

'thoughts'

Hope

            Pippin couldn't sleep not with the Fellowship's restlessness.  He knew they were worried and stressed.  'I am glad that I can bring them cheer in the daylight, even if it requires me acting a fool.  I wish they could see me as more than a child.  If they would do that, he could tell them what kept his spirits light.'

            'Hope.  A simple thing.  The only thing never to be conquered.  The one thing Sauron had forgotten.  Hope was the brightest light that never fails.  It lights the darkest path, if only you call upon it.  Hope would guide them through this.  Hope will fracture the darkness of Sauron's shadow.  Hope would restore Middle-Earth.  The Fellowship would succeed as long as they arm themselves with hope.'

            'Strider and Legolas have a loose grip on hope, but the others refuse to see it.  I wish I could show them the brightness of hope. Shower them with the strength hope granted.  But they see me a fool.  Just another crazy Took.  I want too lighten their burden.  Hope.  It made this quest so much easier to bear.  The rest of the Fellowship were no ready to see hope.  Until they ready themselves, I will hold tight to hope and lighten the burdens of others by playing the foolish Hobbit.  I have hope.  I fear not the dark paths.  Hope is bright.  The darkness will fail.  Hope will fracture it.' Clinging to the rhapsody of Hope, Pippin finally drifted into the realm of sleep.  The stars shined above him, like hope among despair.

~End~

Author's Note:  Okay, I'm finished with this story.  I apologize to anybody, who thinks I wrote out of character.  But I did write these stories shortly after reading The Lord Of The Rings for the hundredth time, so I feel confident that the characters remained true to Tolkien's creation, even the plotline did not.  Thank you very much for reading.  And a special thanks to those who reviewed.  If you haven't reviewed my story, please do,  I would appreciate it very much.


End file.
